zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Ma Chao
Ma Chao (馬超), courtesy Ma Mengqi '''(馬孟起'), is a main character from the third series: ''K.O.3an Guo. He is the fourth Tiger General. Biography History Ma Chao comes from a family of wushu experts. His mother is the author of "''Harry Potter and the Kung Fu Prince''" (哈力波特與功夫王子), and his grandfather is the founder of ''National Wushu Information House'' (國家武學資料館). All of his kung fu skills were taught by his mother. Like Ding Xiao Yu from the Gold Dimension, he dislikes violence and rather than fighting people who challenge him, he allows them to hit him three times to bore them. Though he can usually take a powerful hit, Zhao Yun’s strength is too much for him to conquer. ''K.O.3an Guo'' After they broke the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, he enrolls the school with his best friend, Huang Zhong and becomes a Tiger General. Overtime, he begins to use his strength in combat again. As he becomes stronger, the people around him begin to feel that his power is somewhat unlimited, which frightens them at times. Ma Chao has an interest in surfing. Leave In 38th Round, his father was troubled by Yuan Shao's overflowing army and so was forced to ask Ma Chao to leave Dong Han to help his army. Fulfilling his father's request, he is joined by Cao Cao's army, Zhao Yun and Huang Zhong. Once Cao Cao defeats Yuan Shao in battle, Ma Chao and the others help his father re-organize their army, waiting to return to Dong Han Academy as soon as they get things settled. Return After a long time of absence, Ma Chao returns with Zhao Yun and Huang Zhong in the 49th Round and joins forces with Sun Quan after Liu Bei persuades everyone to switch sides against Cao Cao. Almost as soon as he returned, he travels to Yizhou High School with Liu Bei (the real one) and Huang Zhong to discuss financial problems with its principal, only to be "attacked" outside the office and Principal Liu makes Liu Bei acting principal of Yizhou High School. Shortly afterwards, he finds out about Xiu's true identity and decides to continue thinking of him as their brother rather than Liu Bei. After finding out that Ah Xiang's father is plotting to take over both of their worlds, he joins his friends in battle. One Month Later Although Liu Bei has changed for the better, Ma Chao still finds it difficult to follow him around, and decides to leave him in the end, along with Zhao Yun, and Huang Zhong. One month later, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong open a surfer equipment shop together. Alias *''Chao'' (超) by his friends. Relationships Friendships *'Huang Zhong' (黃忠) Ma Chao has been friends with Huang Zhong since childhood. Because they have known each other a long time, they share more secrets with each other than with their other friends. They are known for imitating people for fun. They are hardly seen going anywhere without each other. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] (關羽), [[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] (張飛) and [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] (趙雲) After going through a tough trial, they become equal partners as the Five Tiger Generals. Even though at first, Zhang Fei hated Zhao Yun and always wants to fight each other. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) Ma Chao thinks of Xiu as a brother-like figure, mostly based on his connection to Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He even calls him "big bro" to pay his respect. After Xiu's true identity was revealed, he still considers him as their big brother rather than the real Liu Bei and is willing to help him protect their worlds. *[[Bo Ren|'Bo Ren']] Ma Chao's childhood best friend. He died 10 years prior to the series. The reason behind this is because he blamed himself for killing his best friend, Bo Ren, when they played with wushu. Afterward, it was found out that he did not kill his friend exactly, only caused him a heart attack that killed him afterward. After years of guilt, he ran into Bo Ren's mother and the misunderstanding was resolved. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) Ma Chao thinks of Cao Cao as a part of their team and a resourceful member. Due to his intelligence and capabilities of a strategist, Ma Chao respects him greatly. *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) and Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) As the objects of Guan Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei's love lives, he has great fondness in both of them. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han to investigate Sun Ce's missing, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu exonerated. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Ma Chao praises him for his supposed-intelligence. At the end of the series, they still retain their friendly terms. Other *'Lu Bu' (呂布) Initially, he disliked Lu Bu for his relationship to Diao Chan which caused heartbreaks to Guan Yu. His dislike toward him increases when he finds out that Lu Bu is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after Lu Bu helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat him with little friendly attitude. But not soon after they became friends, Dong Zhuo misleads him to believe that Guan Yu and the others care more about themselves than him and turned them against each other permanently. Powers Like many other characters, he has displayed the ability of super-speed as well as advanced martial arts skills infused with inhuman strength. Cotton Sweet Fist (棉花甜甜拳) Ma Chao specializes an ability called "Cotton Sweet Fist" (棉花甜甜拳) to counter strong physical attacks. However, if someone uses a soft method, such as taichi, he can easily be overpowered. He initially utilizes this power to make his body soft as cotton, but from the 15th round onward, he begins to utilize it to create a cloud to attack his opponents. It was mentioned by Zhang Fei in the 2nd round that he can at least withstand two hundred people's physical attacks. Xu Mi Quan (虛彌拳) “Xu Mi Quan” (虛彌拳) is Ma Chao's most powerful attack inherited from his family ancestors. One hit from this attack corresponds to thousands of hits to the opponent. This attack has only been seen in a flashback in the 3rd Round, when a younger Ma Chao used it on his friend, Bo Ren, for fun.http://www.gtv.com.tw/Program/S051420090120P/per.html Weapon Hussar Darksteel Spear (驃騎玄鐵槍) Ma Chao’s primary weapon is a black spear called the “Hussar Darksteel Spear” (驃騎玄鐵槍), a weapon that comes from his family collection. Origin Ma Chao is based on the military general in the end of the Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. In Luo Guanzhong's 14th century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms he received the nickname "Ma Chao the Splendid" due to his elaborate armour and grand skill as a warrior. Ma Chao is remembered as one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu Han, popularized by The Romance of the Three Kingdoms. As a Shu general he raised morale and offered more strategies than achievements in battles.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma_Chao References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Males